Passionate Abuse
by Hinata6
Summary: This is wrong. He knew it but he couldn't seem to escape it. The love is just too strong to leave despite the abuse. He needed help or better yet he needed to leave for good. But that proves to be harder than what he thought.  Lemon


Passionate Abuse

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: Mature for explicit sexual scenes.

Summary: This is wrong. He knew it but he couldn't seem to escape it. The love is just too strong to leave despite the abuse. He needed help or better yet he needed to leave for good. But that proves to be harder than what he thought.

A/N: This is a request/ gift for McJrizzy, who likes this pairing. I hope you like it since it's your early Christmas gift. Also I decided to change the roles making Naruto the dominant one while Sasuke plays the role of the submissive one.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He stared at his boyfriend, he was upset again. For some unknown reason he upset him. Shouts filled the apartments along with the sounds of glass shattering. Broken tiny shard now embedded in the crème colored carpet. It was a complete mess. But Sasuke Uchiha was still left wondering what Naruto was upset about. The blonde's eyes practically appeared red, that's how angry he currently is. "Naruto, I don't understand the meaning of this." Acting cool about the situation would show his significant other that he wasn't afraid. But behind his cool composed voice, he was frightened.

The blonde turned his head sharply at the raven haired male. Walking towards him like a loin stalking its prey, the sound of his black shoes colliding with the broken glass could be heard within the silent room. "What's the meaning of this? What's the meaning of this you ask?" He chuckled darkly, standing only few inches from Sasuke. Grabbing him by his shirt he yanked him towards his body forcibly. "Have you forgotten what today is?" He hissed.

His heart began racing. What is today? Is it something important? It must be for him to react this way. His mind began thinking about all of the possible important days he could have missed. It's not Naruto's birthday. There were no dinner parties coming up from his company. That leaves nothing. His dark obscure eyes gazed back into bright blue menacing eyes, "I…I don't know what day it is, Naruto." He replied tentatively.

"Tch, of course you don't remember. You're really stupid." He growled, pushing the Uchiha away from him. He watched as Sasuke stumbled backwards trying to catch his footing. "It pisses me off. Today is the day I planned for us to go out to celebrate our one year anniversary. Do you know how stupid you made me look waiting at the restaurant for your ass to show?" Naruto's voice raised a few octaves causing Sasuke to wince. "Then when I call you don't even answer your damn phone!" He shouted, raising his hand as he slapped the alabaster skinned male harshly across the face.

The pain of the slap immediately reddened his cheek, it even drew blonde. Naruto was very strong despite him being smaller than him. The thought of the anniversary finally came to mind. He had completely forgotten about it. Now look where it got him, in trouble with his abusive boyfriend.

Naruto hadn't always been abusive; it started shortly after his godfather, Jiraiya, passed away. Ever since then he hasn't been the same. It had become too much to handle to the point Sasuke wanted to flee the relationship. But he has remained bound by the love. Is he crazy to love someone that verbally and physically abuses him? Of course he is, but it's proving more and more difficult to leave. With all his family members deceased, Sasuke has no one to turn to for help. Keeping everything to himself was starting to hurt him on an emotionally level. He has prayed that Naruto will return to normal but so far nothing. Sasuke is starting to believe he'll never get that wish.

"I'm waiting for an answer, stupid."

Naruto's voice broke him out of his trance. Telling the truth is something he should do. It's actually the right thing to do but that would result in another beating. Sasuke isn't one who just sits back and lets it happen. He would defend himself when the time is needed to do so. But defending yourself against someone who is abnormally indignant won't do the trick. Naruto is much stronger than he looks.

The only thing to do is lie. "I was busy helping a co-worker." He replied. Sure, it wasn't a very good lie but surely Naruto would be stupid enough to believe it.

"A friend you say? What kind a friend? You aren't going behind my back screwing anyone else, are you?" He bawled, slamming his fist on the wall to his right causing another new hole in the wall.

Sasuke flinched and shook his head, "I wouldn't cheat on you Naruto. You know that. It was just some girl who I've been working with for a couple of years now. She needed help filing the—"He didn't even have time to finish his statement when Naruto suddenly grabbed him but his jaw roughly, leaning in closer towards his. Sasuke could literally smell the reeking stench of alcohol on his breath. A bit of vodka always seem to manage to make him even more unsettling than what he already is when he is in the heat of his wrath. This is the side of him that Sasuke calls Yami Naruto. It's the dark side of him. Something he wished would never come out but he does.

Feeling him trail his hand up his leg and cupping his cock, he knew what would come next. After every beating, no matter how immense or insignificant it was, the blonde always wanted sex afterwards. The sex was always amazing. It left him breathless and wanting more. But it also made him realize how much of a puppet he is to Naruto in his little game. He always gives to him during sex, no matter how much he doesn't want to. From the rough insertions, the feel of fingers gliding across his chest to the demanding kisses. Sasuke Uchiha couldn't get enough.

"Na…Naruto." A soft gasp was heard when the blonde's hand began to rub his now fully erected cock that was begging to be released from the prison of his blue jeaned pants and black boxers.

"Don't talk. You'll ruin the moment." Naruto whispered, placing his lips gently on Sasuke's neck. "I'm willing to forgive you, just this once. " His tanned hand rose to caress the reddened cheek. "Go in the bedroom and wait for me. I want you to be fully nude by the time I come in there." He removed his hand and took a step away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke really didn't want to do this but his body was having a mind of his own and he found himself nodding his head and walking into the bedroom. 'What and I doing? This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.' The thought of just turning around and leaving the apartment sounded like the best choice. Despite Naruto being his childhood friend, he wouldn't look back once he leaves. Whenever that will be…

Upon reaching the bedroom he was in his own world thinking of the different possibilities he could have starting a new life. Before dating Naruto he was dating his co-workers cousin, Neji Hyuga. The relationship hadn't lasted very long but it was a very memorable relationship. Neji had actually been very good to him. Treating him like he always wanted to be treated by Naruto, which is love. Naruto did give him that love in the beginning, now that love has turned into some sick twisted love. One could call it a passionate abuse. His mind began to drift back to Neji. Surely that is one person he could turn to for help but after the breakup things between them haven't been the same. Now they communicate to each other through Hinata—the co-worker he told Naruto of earlier—who didn't like getting in between them but has always been very kind towards him.

"I thought I told you that I wanted you naked by the time I come in here?"

Sasuke turned around; his eyes widened not expecting Naruto to come in so quickly. Taking a look at the blonde he was basically with the exception of the white cotton towel wrapped around his wrist. His hair was also wet; dripping pellets of water was seen on his neck that most likely came from his wet hair. _'Did he take a shower? Just how long have I been lost in thought?' _

Naruto dropped his towel revealing his very well-toned tanned body, along with a very well-endowed erection. He walked slowly towards Sasuke, "I'm starting to think you like getting yelled at." He smirked, shaking his head.

It wasn't his charming smirk that he has grown fond of. No, it was the dark smirk. The smirk that Sasuke knew things wouldn't go very well.

"Cat's got your tongue, eh? That's okay; it'll be catching something else tonight." Naruto spoke slyly. Without warning, the blonde pounced on Sasuke both landing on the king sized bed. Naruto immediately began ripping his clothes off despite the murky haired male's yells of protest. Naruto Uzumaki didn't care. Just as long as he got what he wanted was all that mattered.

Hands began roaming the now nude body of Sasuke as soft moans escaped once more. "Naruto…please don't do this. I don't want to." He tried pushing the blonde away but it didn't help, Naruto just kept going on.

His mind wasn't thinking rationally. At sight of his lovers tears didn't seem to make him stop. It wasn't helping his erection. If anything it was making him become even hornier. Lifting both Sasuke's legs into the air, Naruto wasted no time slamming his cock into his hole. A loud scream filled the room as Sasuke began thrashing about in the bed violently. Shouting for him to stop and pull it out. Was it considered rape if the other person wasn't in the mood? It wasn't as if Sasuke is a stranger. He is in fact his lover. He could do as he pleases and that's what he intends on doing.

"Shut-up, you'll wake the neighbors. Then you'll really be in some deep shit." He hissed, pulling out half way before slamming his cock back in. A deep pleasurable groan passed through his lips, "Damn, why do you always feel so tight. Feels so good…"

Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip to hold in the moan he knew was dying to escape his lips. He could be enjoying this. It was wrong. He needed to end this once and for all but his body wouldn't allow him to.

Thrust after thrust, the bed began shaking violently against the wall. Naruto held his legs thrusting as hard and as deep as he could onto Sasuke. Looking down at his lover, he couldn't help but to notice the flushed cheeks on his defiant features. So he was upset about him forcing himself on him like this. He couldn't deny it felt good. Sasuke had already come at least twice, judging from the liquid substance that was on his stomach. "Moan my name. I want to hear my name come from your lips Sasuke."

The Uchiha was refusing to grant him that. There was no way he'll ever moan for him. Not after how he has been treating him. Why should he? Just because the sex is great and he knows where to hit all of the right spots? No, he refuses to ever—"Ah, Na…Naruto!" He screamed loudly.

'_Okay…that didn't last very long, so much for not giving him what he wants.'_ He thought bitterly.

Naruto had quickly changed their positions, making Sasuke get on all fours while he worked from behind. His hands gripped his waist so hard; he could feel his nails digging into his skin. Crested moon marks he knew would be very red on his skin by morning. A hard slap to his butt was also made a few times but the blonde. That's something he only did when he became extra excited.

The sound of skin meeting skin was heard in the darkened room along with the moans from both blonde and black haired males. Leaning over, Naruto began whispering the naughtiest words to him. The saying 'sweet nothings' meant nothing to Naruto. It was always foul vulgar words that that kept him going in the midst of sex.

"Come with me."

Those three words were said so soft and loving that it made Sasuke think of the old Naruto. The sweet and loving on before the dark Naruto came into their lives. Feeling the pressure build up within him both let loose in a wave of pleasure. So much that it immediately began leaking out of Sasuke. Both collapsed on the bed, breathing harshly as Naruto rolled off of Sasuke. A satisfied smile could be seen in the moonlit room dashing across his face. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to his side, curling his body up as he pulled the sheets over his body. "I love you too…" He had said it so low he doubt Naruto even heard him. Not that the blonde would care either way. He felt for violated but yet good at the same time. Is this even possible?

"You won't leave me will you?"

It's something Naruto always asks, almost every day to be exact. Sasuke had a feeling that he knew that he wanted to leave. Which is one of the reasons for the expensive gifts that follow a beating or verbal abuse. To make up for what he knew he had did wrong. But each time Sasuke always tells him, "No, I won't leave you Naruto." He responded. Because deep down inside, despite the pain that follows his passionate twisted abused love, Sasuke Uchiha knows that he could never leave Naruto alone.


End file.
